The present invention relates to trucks rack systems. More specifically, to a convertible truck rack system which require minimal labor to assemble and disassemble. These systems allow a normal sized pickup or utility truck to substantially increase its payload of materials, without a permanent framing.
In the transport of goods such as, limber equipment, plumbing implements, and machinery, which either is to long to fit in the bed of a pickup truck or top heavy, has been a continued problem. Tipping, loss of control, and spillage of materials are just some of the driving hazards associated with ill loaded pickup trucks. The body of conventional pickup trucks or trailer racking systems, are useful in supporting small loads however they are woefully insufficient for long or tall loads. By combining runners and rack assemblies together, the bed of the trucks may support the loads on paved, gravel, or rugged surfaces. The present systems have been found to be costly, inadequate, cumbersome, and limited the load size due to the structural weight of the systems. In the available fixed rack systems there is no canopy protection. The racks cannot be collapsed, with drag and high fuel consumption also an ongoing concern. More specifically, wagons or pickup trucks having fixed rack systems are not useful while movably carrying or supporting bulky items.
Security is also an issue with both fixed rack and conventional rack systems. Most systems do not provide back panel doors for locking up goods while in the erect position. Therefore, a longstanding need has existed to provide a novel utility multi-use collapsible or folding truck rack with side panels and locking bed cover, which includes a strong and sturdy base for supporting and transporting heavy, bulky and long materials and equipment.
This is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,576 issued to James L. Rinkle on Jun. 29, 1971, which discloses a collapsible rack system. In that system only a tarp is contemplated to provide security for the goods. Additionally, the system is configured much like a jig saw puzzle. The system has 38 or more components that must be in their correct position for the system to work. Moreover, in the disassembled position these components are bulky and reduce storage space.
Morris, Knaack et al, and Burke et al disclose similar rack frame systems for pickup trucks in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,906,038, 4,509,787, and 4,770,458 respectively. They encounter the same problems as described above.
The convertible system as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,717 issued to Clarence F. Garvert patented on Oct. 16, 1973, shows a system which opens to have side panels. However, these panels are not contemplated to provide support for top sided loads. The supply boxes prevent and limit the size and shape of goods that fit into the truck bed. In addition, there is no adequate support for the panels to be raised during transport, nor is there rear and front panel guards.
David L. McCray in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,786 patent on Mar. 28, 1989 discloses a convertible camper system that requires the system be cranked into place. This limits the height of the goods that may be transported.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the systems as disclosed above by providing an improved collapsible, foldable multi-use truck racking system. Additionally, the system in its collapsed position does not prevent normal use or loading of equipment, while acting as a secure locking bed cover.
The present invention includes an interlocking frame covered by side panels providing a base for the novel racking system in its assembled position. The front and back ends have detachable main load carrying rails. Foldable pivoting horizontal side rails support the opposite sides of the panels in a locked position. An additional canvas can be stretched across the panels in their upright position to protect the loads from the elements.
Therefore, it one of the primary objectives of the invention to provide a multi-use, sturdy, and durable collapsible truck rack system for the transport of materials.
It is another objective of the invention to provide a truck loading system to allow standard pick-up trucks to efficiently carry odd shaped or long loads while giving support.
Another object of the invention is to provide a collapsible truck framing system.
It is an object of the invention to provide a covered truck bed system that converts easily to a top loader.
It is a further object of the invention to allow pickup trucks to support and carry top-heavy loads over gravel, smooth, and sandy surfaces without fear of tipping, or loss of control.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description in which the preferred embodiments have been set forth in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.